


The Lecture

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, Castration, Dehumanization, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Human Furniture, Large Breasts, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oviposition, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doctor tells his students about the procedures they should perform to prepare the Vessel for the impregnating ritual.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	The Lecture

\- First of all, we’re going to put a full latex mask on its head, so its eyes, ears and nostrils are covered. After that, we’ll put a gag spacer in its mouth so the Vessel could breath through it. Don’t worry about the possible sounds - as you know, the Vessel vocal cords are destroyed, so it’s totally mute. The second stage of preparation is positioning of the Vessel on the impregnating table. It will be placed in the center of the throne room, and all the Vessel’s limbs are to be tightly tied under. Unfortunately, we had no time to perform the dismemberment surgery that one of the ministers kindly proposed, but of course we’ll have plenty of time later. The legs of the Vessel would be spread as far as they need to be so the canal in between is stretched enough for the Emperor’s ovipositor. As you all can imagine, it’s quite big. We’ll make more injections the day before, so the hole leading to the uterus would be soaking wet with nutritious mucus for the eggs. Eventually, there’ll be only the strongest one left, but in the first place, I believe, we may imagine that there’ll be around ten or twelve. So the skin on the Vessel’s stomach would be stretched enough, and the belly itself would be gorgeously swell and round. As you know, the Emperor has demanded to make the Vessel look the way our Gods would approve, so we’re gonna detach the silicone tube for the whole ceremony and plug the urethras with a small golden needle. Also, I would personally like to make the Vessel more associated with fertility, that’s why we are going to work on its breasts. As you may know, this species males don’t have mammal glands. And although we’re talking about an almost inanimate object now, once it was a perfect example of a male. So please watch carefully as I take the tweezer and pinch its left nipple. We need to stretch it enough so the needle would pierce it perfectly and almost painless. As you may see, its trembling now, but the interaction with its nipples makes mucus production more... Literally, it’s dripping on the floor, please, put a hose inside its hole and suck it out for the further usage. Okay, so the needle is going to inject its breast with a solution that provoke an allergic reaction. It’s a rough method, and I wouldn’t recommend to use it on any other occasion, but tonight we need its breasts looking puffy, swollen and red. And if its nipples would be leaking a bit, it’s only for the better. After all that we’ll leave the object on the ritual table to be properly restrained and have its body covered with wet gold. As you know, our Emperor was quit specific about that particular detail. 

\- Doctor, may I ask a question?

\- Of course, my dear.

\- Last time you promised to show us the best cow of the factory. May we see her?

\- She’s already prepared for the banquet. I’m afraid. But I can show you the other one in the meantime - pretty interesting object she is. Unfortunately, after the hormonal treatment, she started to show agression, and I had no choice but to put her on the permanent milking.

\- Which means?

\- Oh, she’s in the shed 24/7, her hole is plugged with a hose and the rest of her vulva is tightly sewn. But you’ll have a chance to examine her overgrown clitoris. It is so big now we should stimulate her with wet tube around it.


End file.
